


Bayonetta Buys a ShIIba Box

by legsanddairy



Series: Bayonetta and Jeanne - Then and Now [1]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: BayoJan - Freeform, Bayojeanne, Domestic BayoJeanne Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Jeannetta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legsanddairy/pseuds/legsanddairy
Summary: 1: ShIba Box.2: ShIIba Box.(BayoJeanne domestic life fluff)





	

Jeanne slid her hands down Bayonetta’s shirt. Her fingers followed the edges of the other witch’s collarbones, before dipping into the curvature of her breasts. However, Bayonetta was hardly in the mood… she stepped aside to dodge a heavy attack, the enemy’s axe missing her by milliseconds. 

She was quite enjoying the hordes of enemies, though it felt quite strange not being able to use Witch Time. It was kind of lenient, the fact that she didn’t have to be so attuned to when the enemy’s attack would land, and allowed her to just respond aggressively with parries and counterattacks. Sometimes she would dodge, but it wasn’t as rewarding. It was fun, she decided, but required less than her regular finesse. 

Another giant monster in the form of a hyena had arrived, and it had turned into a second form with mutated, fleshy limbs and body, keeping her quite occupied. Which is why she was only half paying attention to Jeanne’s wandering hands. 

She gave Jeanne a quick peck on the forehead. But she was now losing health from the giant monster’s fire breathing attacks, and so quickly turned back to the TV screen, with a renewed concentration and tight grip on the controller. 

[---] 

“Are you going to bed, Cereza?” Jeanne asked. 

Bayonetta looked at her, contemplating. “I think I’ll just stay up a little longer. Don't miss me too much!” 

"I'll try not to."

Jeanne then bid her good night with a kiss, and Bayonetta had obliged, pausing the video game and drawing Jeanne into her arms. She ran her fingers through Jeanne’s hair, lightly massaging her scalp as she savoured the other witch’s lips against her own. Jeanne smelled good, having showered some time during the evening. 

After Jeanne had left for their room, Bayonetta pulled up the cushions on the couch and settled herself into a more comfortable position, fingers deftly punching out the new combos she had learned from a skill unlock in the game. 

[---] 

Bayonetta heard the bedroom door open. Which meant Jeanne had woken up. She looked out the window - the sun had rose a little while ago. At the time it had registered in Bayonetta’s mind that it was now the next morning, but she’d given little thought to it. She had just gotten to the seventh boss battle, a mutated grizzly bear. Quite a talkative fella, he reminded her a bit of Fortitudo. Which made her all the more motivated to defeat it. 

Jeanne’s smooth hands cupped her face from behind, as the other witch kissed the top of Bayonetta’s head. “You didn’t sleep.” 

Bayonetta groaned, pausing the game again. She laid the controller down, reaching her hands up to cover Jeanne’s. “I, uh, got kind of carried away.” 

Jeanne ruffled her hair. “Just don’t forget to eat, alright?” Another kiss, this time on her temple. “By the way, are you going to work?” 

“Hmm. Maybe a little bit later…” 

Jeanne chuckled. “I would never have thought you’d enjoy the console this much, but I’m glad that you’re having fun.” 

The ShIba Box had been a ‘present’ from Enzo, who’d insisted that Bayonetta take it because Ed and Edna were spending too much time on it and he wanted to get rid of it. Having children had made Enzo more responsible than she would have ever imagined. But did that make her like a child, spending so much time on a game? She pushed away the thought. Most of the time fighting angels felt like a game similar to this too, anyway. 

“I am, Jeanne - you should try it out some time, I think you’d like it too.” 

“Perhaps, some time.” 

Jeanne and Bayonetta then prepared breakfast together, Bayonetta welcoming the nourishment after staying up the whole night as well as the chance to stretch from sitting on the couch for that long. After Jeanne left for work, Bayonetta tried to weigh her options. 

But oh well… her work and angel fighting could wait just one day, and she didn’t have an angel killing quota that needed to be fulfilled urgently for that week. She stocked up on lollipops and again made herself comfortable on the couch, turning on the ShIba Box. It wasn’t long before she was engrossed again with the enemies on screen. 

[---] 

Bayonetta set down the controller, a content smile on her face. Her fingers and hands were kind of sore from gripping it for the last ten hours, but she had finally defeated the final enemy, a huge astral constellation that had taken on a physical form. The setting had reminded her of Jubileus, and when she’d reconnected with Jeanne… 

She browsed through the digital storefront of the ShIba Box. She’d heard before that there was a second game that followed the story of the first, with the same two main characters that she’d grown quite fond of as well. 

After failing to find the sequel, as she’d intended to purchase it, Bayonetta pursed her lips. Had she been mistaken? Fuming, she called Enzo. It turned out that there was another game in the series, however it had only been released for another one of those machines - the ShIIba Box. And Bayonetta would have to buy that herself. 

Hanging up, Bayonetta sulked. The machine she currently had would not be able to play the next game she so, so wanted to play. She just had to see where the two heroines ended up! Not to mention the monsters were quite interesting as well, certainly somewhat more aesthetically pleasing than the angels in her life. 

She wished what modern humans called ‘technology’ were something that could be fixed by her demons and Umbran skills. But alas, it was not so. She simply wouldn’t be able to do anything about it, unless she went out and bought the other Inferno-damned machine. 

Bayonetta couldn’t really explain how she made up her mind, but she got off the couch and sped through Purgatorio to the nearest ‘video game store’ (as Enzo had mentioned). It didn’t take her long - witches had their ways for transport - and she’d made sure to bring plenty of human money. 

After half an hour, Bayonetta emerged from the store, triumphant with her purchase of the ShIIba Box and the new video game. Bringing the items back home, she busied herself with setting up the machine. 

She had been trying to figure out where some of the cables went, when Jeanne came back home. 

“Cereza…?” Jeanne called, seeing Bayonetta hunkered on the living room floor amidst cardboard boxes and other packaging strewn around her. 

“Jeanne, you’re back!” Bayonetta hurriedly stood up. 

Jeanne walked up to her, surveying the cables and items on the ground. “Hmm. Is this what I think it is?” 

“And what exactly is that?” 

“You’ve went and gotten yourself another one of those consoles haven’t you? And, you didn’t go to work!” 

Bayonetta grinned sheepishly. “Correct, and correct… Nothing escapes you, does it?” She shuffled a bit. “Jeanne darling, I know this may be concerning, but, perhaps you could help me out with this set up?” 

Jeanne groaned, but it was more out of amusement than exasperation. “All right. But you’d better make up for not coming to bed with me last night, Cereza.” She mock pouted. 

Bayonetta leaned in close to kiss Jeanne, just on the corner of her lips. “Of course, it’s a deal.” 

“Though, I still can’t believe you went and got another one of these. What’s so different about them anyway?” 

Bayonetta was about to repeat to Jeanne what she’d heard from Enzo as well as the salesclerk at the video game store, but Jeanne continued, “But I trust your decisions, Cereza. So, what is the problem you ran into?”

As the two of them tried the instruction manual again together, Bayonetta knew she had no reason to worry whether Jeanne approved of her newfound hobby or not. The scene quite reminded her of a time, so long long ago, when Cheshire had lost an eye (for the first time), and Jeanne had helped her find a replacement. She and Jeanne would always be by each other's sides, and that would never change. The thought made her smile, and as Jeanne caught her eye, she smiled warmly back at Bayonetta, as if agreeing.

**Author's Note:**

> The phenomenon that is people that love Bayonetta buying all these different consoles (even multiple times) just to play the games over and over again <3  
> (The scene where Jeanne and Cereza find a replacement eye for Cheshire the doll is in my story "Playing Hard to Get").


End file.
